Anti-Tonto
Alien Name: Anti-Tonto Species: Heartless Homeworld: The Dark Realm History: Anti-Tonto was created when the Heartless first invaded Omnimation. Omni and Tonto did everything they could to fend them off, but it wasn't enough, because everytime they destroyed one, ten more took its place. Finally when Omni and Tonto were at their weakest, the Heartless attacked with the most powerful attack ever. Omni survived, but... Tonto wasn't as lucky. He lost his Heart, and was lost to the Darkness. Eventually, Thomas came to assist in the battle, and soon, he sealed the Keyhole to the heart of Omnimation. But many people were sad that Tonto had been lost to the Darkness - including Wendy who blammed Omni for the entire thing - She even tried killing him with an axe. But soon Omni found himself being visited by one shadow Heartless that always seemed to know how to get into his house. Wendy even said that this Heartless visited her sometimes. Of course, they wouldn't have noticed this - except that the fact that this Heartless was wearing an Omnitrix. Finally, when the Heartless visited Wendy again, she caught it, and both Omni and Wendy brought it to Thomas. Then, Thomas, after studying it for some time, discovered it to be Tonto, in a Heartless form. How he discovered this? One, the Heartless had an Omnitrix, though that really wasn't much to go on. Two, it seemed to like Wendy more then Omni. And three, it was all-you-can-eat night at Thomas' house, and the Heartless took a pile of food so large, it went all the way to ceiling... and beyond. At first, Omni protested to this theory, he said, "Even if that... Thing is Tonto, then he would have forgotten everything." This comment got him a chocked by Wendy. Thomas hypothesized that when Totno was falling into te Darkness, he kept his grip on his memories (like what Sora did when he became a Heartless) 'thus he remembered everything. It was then that the Heartless attacked Greenia on one of the occasional raids. Everyone did go to battle the Heartless, but for some reason they were stronger. Then when Wendy was about to lose her heart to the creatures, the Heartless that everyone thought was Tonto, ran to stop them, and when he was only inches away from Wendy, there was a flash of white light, and when it dissipated, standing in place of the heartless, was the goofball Tonto himself. He did indeed save Wendy, and when he saw the battle, he wicked smile spread across his face. Tonto then walked into the midst of the battle, activated his Omnitrix, and when he pressed down on the faceplate, Anti-Tonto became reality. And with his powers, he defeated the entire army of Heartless. Afterwords, Anti-Tonto was one of Tonto's favorite forms, usually using it to scare Omni out of his wits. Appearance: His look is similar to that of Sora's Anti-Form, except he looks like a dark Tonto, and the symbol of the Omnitrix is on his chest Powers: Can hide in the shadows, due to his source DNA signature being a shadow Heartless, can urn himself into a dark mist, and is the second form to actaully wield a Keyblade, but the Keyblade is similar to the one that Sora used to unlock his Heart. Weaknesses: The force of a true Keyblade, and Tonto becomes a bit more wicked when he's in this form. Category:Omnitrix1 Fanfiction/ Characters Category:Characters Category:Forms